Who Do You Like
by theblacklist2
Summary: A long time friend of Reds helps with a case. Lizzie feels a little jealous but encourages Red to tell Linda how he feels..Lizzington of course!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something fun and a little silly and probably very out of character but i say that with all my stories because they all are haha!**

**Anyway, this will have two parts!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Blacklist.**

* * *

"I think Reddington has a crush," Ressler murmured to Lizzie as they exited the post office. Lizzie turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Who? That Linda woman?" She asked quietly,they weren't that far away from Red and he'd be able to pick up on anything they were saying.

"He seems to know her well."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and dropped her tone even lower. "Yeah but I don't think Red would keep up any interest in a woman for very long." She didn't have any evidence of this at all and it was incredibly judgemental, but it slipped out anyway.

"True." Ressler nodded his head. "You wanna drive?" He tossed her the keys without waiting for an answer.

Lizzie was about to object, it was a two-hour drive to pick Linda up and she was hoping to nap in the car on the way. She was feeling a little exhausted after all the cases they had dealt with lately. However, Ressler, was already getting comfortable in the passenger seat, so she sighed and hopped in. She couldn't understand why Red couldn't go and pick up Linda himself. He was the one wanting her help. And Ressler was right, by the looks of it Red would have loved nothing more than to chat to Linda for hours. Their phone call sounded flirtatious enough.

Her phone rung in her pocket just as she was starting the car. Red's name sprung up on-screen and she quickly answered it. She wasn't sure what else he would have to say after speaking to her only moments ago.

"Yeah?"

"Hello, Lizzie. I've decided to travel with you and Donald to pick up Linda."

"Oh." Lizzie replied, surprised and not surprised at the same time. "Okay. Well are you going to come and pick us up? Or should we meet you somewhere?"

"Dembe is busy today. I'm on my way to you right this moment."

"What? You want to travel in this car with us?"

Ressler whipped his head towards Lizzie, mouthing to her a very intent 'NO' "Don't let him." he said under his breath.

"Is that a problem?" Red asked.

Lizzie cut her eyes to Ressler who kept shaking his head. She shrugged her shoulders at him, they couldn't be mean and the vehicle they were using had plenty of seats.

"Well, if you're not going to complain about my driving, sure."

"You're driving! Good. I'm glad." He ended the call and she put the car in park. "Red's coming." She turned to Ressler, an amused smile on her face.

"Four hours of him, Liz. What were you thinking?"

* * *

Lizzie watched Red through the rearview mirror. He was shuffling in the back seat, trying to get comfortable. He stretched his arm along the back of the seat when he caught her eye in the rearview mirror.

"Ready?" She smirked at him.

He took his fedora off and placed it next to him. His head rested back against the headrest and his eyes fell close.

"Donald, could you move your seat forward? The leg room in this car is awfully restricting."

Ressler rolled his eyes at Lizzie, silently blaming her. He reluctantly moved the seat forward just an inch.

Lizzie inhaled a deep breath and started reversing out the park. As she looked behind her to make sure nothing was coming, Red's gaze watched her curiously. She ignored him and managed to get herself out of the park easily. Now she was kind of wishing she hadn't let Red ride with them. He always made her nervous and she was just waiting for him to point out something wrong with her driving, or just tease her enough to get agitated.

When she glanced in the mirror again, his eyes were closed and this time, she hoped they stayed like that for the rest of their journey.

* * *

"Did you guys want to stop for something to eat? Or are you okay?" Lizzie asked when they had driven for an hour. Red had stayed abnormally quiet for the past hour. So quiet that Lizzie, forgot he was there and almost found herself wishing he would start-up some old story he had stored in his memory. The silence was boring. Ressler was not much better, he made very small talk but mainly rested his head against the window and worked on some report he had to do.

"I wouldn't mind a stretch." Red replied and she pulled in the next available park.

"I'm going to find something to eat," Ressler told them and darted off with out another word.

"Wow. He really doesn't like you."

Red chuckled heartily not hurt in the slightest by the truth in her words. "I know many people who don't, Lizzie. As long as you like me, then all is well. "

He got her again. Lizzie didn't know how to answer his little comments like this one, which often related to her feelings for him or how much he 'said' he cared for her. Sometimes they boarded on flirtatious, and other times they were very raw and deep and hard to comprehend. Both types had her unsure of what was going on, and both types had her sometimes wondering if he liked her romantically.

"How about a coffee?"

His voice snapped her back into reality and she nodded.

* * *

They were on the road again, Ressler with a mighty, big filled roll and a sports drink and Red with just a medium-sized coffee. Lizzie had a coffee as well, and sipped it now and then, but made sure to focus on the road. Especially with Red and Ressler bickering. Well, Ressler was bickering while Red was provoking him calmly, telling him how bad sports drinks were.

"I really don't give a damn, Reddington." Ressler replied, taking a big gulp of his blue coloured drink.

"Do you know how many spoons of sugar they-"

Lizzie quickly spun the dial on the radio up, and some loud techno pop music belted out from the speakers. She winced and quickly turned it down.

"Ressler can drink what he wants, when he wants." Lizzie replied sternly, fiddling with the stations.

Maybe she would prefer the silence.

* * *

They had finally arrived to a ravishing looking house. To describe it, Lizzie would say a woman's version of the sort of house Lizzie could picture Red in. It was big and beautiful but not overweening.

"Wait. Why did we have to come and pick her up again?" Ressler asked. "She has a shit load of money by the looks of it."

Lizzie had to agree there. And why all three of them?

"Call it a bonding exercise, Donald." Red smiled. "And Lizzie was the one doing the driving, so I don't think there is any need to complain."

* * *

Lizzie now sat in the front passenger seat, Ressler was driving. She had offered politely to take the back seat next to Red but Linda, a very good-looking woman, with fair blonde hair, (obviously dyed), big hazel eyes, and a grace about her that had Lizzie thinking of a Disney queen. Linda refused however, when she offered her the front seat and thanked them many times for picking her up. Lizzie could tell even Ressler had softened.

"You are looking well, Raymond," Linda smiled delightfully. "How long has it been now? Five years?"

"Linda, you must know I have counted the days to see you again. It's been far too long. You are as beautiful as ever. Isn't she Lizzie?"

Lizzie turned around in her seat and smiled.

"Oh, nonsense." Linda swatted Red on the shoulder lightly. "I don't think we could be the good-looking ones, Raymond. Not when we have these two young, gorgeous looking people in front of us. Tell me how did you get involved with the FBI?"

"I just felt like having some fun," Red smiled to Lizzie, who raised her eyebrow quickly to him then turned back around in her seat. "And I have a marvelous team. Lizzie and I get along the best."

"I hope he's not too much trouble for you."

"Uh, he's okay." Lizzie nodded, catching Ressler's gaze. He shook his head ever so slightly.

* * *

Lizzie and Ressler had been sitting in silence, listening to Linda and Red reflect on fond memories which involved dancing, and dates and kissing and fine wine and food. Lizzie gave up pretending to be interested and she now had her head resting against the window pretending to sleep. Ressler was right. Red definitely had feelings for this woman. And who wouldn't? She was in his age range, she was witty, friendly, and had a wonderful way of speech. It was like Red had found his version of him, all packed up in a beautiful woman. Although minus the criminal activity.

Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut a little firmer, grimacing. After hearing the way Red talked to Linda, all his comments to Lizzie were far from flirtatious and far from anything romantic. She had obviously read far too much into something that she shouldn't have thought of at all.

The car came to a halt a while later and Lizzie opened her eyes, her new apartment in view. It was not dark out but the sun was close to setting and she couldn't believe they had spent the day travelling. All of them, to pick up one woman. She was glad she got paid.

"My stop," she smiled to Ressler. "Thanks."

"It was lovely to meet you, Elizabeth. I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Yes." Lizzie smiled. "It was nice to meet you as well. See you guys."

She opened the door and stepped out, grabbing her handbag and tossing it over her shoulder as she went. The back door opened as well and Red exited, closing it behind him. Lizzie shut the door and turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you to your door, Lizzie." He smiled gesturing for her to walk ahead.

She didn't bother to question him so walked towards her apartment. She felt his hand lightly place on her back as he followed closely. "Thank you for picking up Linda. I do appreciated it."

"It's no problem," Lizzie replied, searching for her keys in her bag. "She's really nice."

"She is isn't she?" Red smiled looking back to the car and giving it a wave.

Lizzie watched him do so, and she could just make out Linda waving back through the tinted windows. She gave a little wave herself then turned the key in her door. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Lizzie."

Lizzie stepped away from the warmth of his hand resting on her back. Then she quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

She was jealous.

* * *

Lizzie sat on her couch, sipping on a rather full glass of wine and breaking pieces of chocolate from the block. Lazy Friday nights. She hadn't had a lazy one in a while now. Red had always taken her out to something whether it was for work or not she didn't know. But it was always something enjoyable and involved wine and food and music. Which she wasn't going to think about. Her phone was next to her on the couch and she glanced at it every few minutes. She wasn't expecting a call or a message but she sort of thought she would get one.

They didn't need her tonight, apparently. It was a small job and all Ressler had to do was sit outside in the car and wait for their contact who would be led out by Red. Lizzie didn't want to insist she had to be there, because Red didn't even suggest her to be there. Which was odd, but Linda was the one hosting the party, and was the one who knew the contact so Lizzie guessed she wasn't really needed.

She wondered what they were doing now. They had been there just over an hour and she didn't have a doubt in her mind that Red and Linda would be dancing. Not that, that bothered her. She could picture them dancing, actually. Linda would be the type of woman to glide around the floor effortlessly, Red holding her tenderly, or maybe not so tenderly. They got on _that_ well.

She flicked the channel on the remote.

* * *

It was close to eleven o'clock when her phone rang. She quickly paused the DVD when she saw it was Red's name, although she would have paused it for anyone.

"Hey."

"Lizzieee, I'm surprised you're up!"

Her eyebrows knitted together at his voice, particularly the emphasis on the 'e' in her name. "Yes. How did everything go?"

"Wonderful. Everything went according to plan."

"Great. So, what do you need?"

"We are having a small after party with wine and music and art...this venue has a lot of art Lizzie. It's fascinating."

"That's great, Red.." Lizzie replied slightly amused. She couldn't imagine Red drunk, but from the slight slur on his usually flawless voice, she could tell he had drunk, and probably a little more than necessary.

"I think you would quite like this place. How about you turn off that film and come?"

"How do you know I'm watching-" Lizzie stopped and sighed. "I'm good here, thank you. I'm probably going to sleep soon."

"It's a friday evening, sweetheart, and you're young and full of life. Please come, you will enjoy the wine and dance, I just know it."

"It sounds really nice," Lizzie half laughed. "But I'm good."

There was a long silence and she could hear Red refusing to give someone something. She strained her ears but couldn't make out what was happening. Just when she was about to give up and end the call another voice spoke.

"Elizabeth?"

"Uh, hi Linda. I hope everything went well?"

"Oh! It did darling. Look, I was just wondering if you could do Raymond and I a favour?"

Lizzie held in a groan, not sure what it could be but she knew it would be something she didn't particularly want to do. "Sure."

"It's just Dembe is away for the weekend and Raymond and I were meant to get a ride with Agent Ressler, but it all got so muddled and we're stranded. I would catch a taxi, but Raymond seems adamant you come. Do you think you could give us a lift home?"

Lizzie looked down at her clothes. She couldn't turn up wearing her sleep wear. Screw it. She would just shove her coat on. It didn't matter what she looked like. Red was drunk and taking Linda home. She was a taxi driver.

"Give me the address and I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

She parked outside and watched as Red escorted Linda down the stairs. She shook her head and laughed, it was kind of a funny situation if she really, really thought about it.

"Hello," Linda smiled hopping into the front seat next to Lizzie. "I'm so sorry for dragging you out of the house for this."

"It's no problem," Lizzie smiled. "I wasn't doing anything overly exciting. How did the night go?" She asked, watching Red try to buckle the seatbelt.

"Just tremendous, Lizzie. You should have been there." He replied from the backseat, looking up at her happily.

Well know one exactly invited her, she wanted to say. "Ressler got the guy then?"

"Yes, he did. He was such a horrible man." Linda replied. "He had no manners whatsoever."

Lizzie nodded, keeping her eyes on the road as she exited the park and drove towards Red's house. The last two days had been so weird. Her feelings were erratic. Red was verging on drunk and she was taxi driving the older man she had feelings for home with the woman who was going to stay with him.

She really needed to go home and finish that glass of wine immediately. Or the bottle.

When she pulled up outside Red's house she wondered where Dembe was. Red hadn't said anything about it and she felt a bit bad for not asking sooner.

"Where is Dembe?"

Red rubbed a hand over his face. "Visiting his family. One of his relatives is not well."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yes." Red replied and blinked his eyes. "Did you want to come in, Lizzie?"

"No, no I'm fine." Lizzie nodded, glancing back at him. Why would he ask that? What would she do, sit there like a third wheel?

Linda smiled back at Red. "Give me the keys. I will go open up."

Red handed her them quickly and rest his arm back along the seat. Linda bid Lizzie goodnight and once the door closed Lizzie turned to Red again. "Do you need help out the car?"

"I'm not drunk, Lizzie." He leaned forward and smiled at her.

"I think you are a little bit."

He eyed her closely, then leant back again. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

Lizzie shook her head. "That would be awkward, Red."

"Why?"

"Because you have a guest over...and she's-"

"She's what?"

Lizzie watched Linda disappear inside and shut the door. "I think that she and you..."

Red raised an eyebrow.

"Jesus, Red. " Lizzie gestured for him to get out of her car. "You deserve to have someone you know. Go in there and get her."

"I'm not a tiger, Lizzie." Red chuckled, watching the blush creep up her neck.

"You know what I mean." Lizzie replied quickly, not giving him time to point out her blush.

"I really don't." Red responded, moving comfortably in his seat and making no attempt to leave her car.

"Okay, fine." Lizzie responded. She wasn't going to let him get to her so she turned around and turned the key. "Have a good night." She started her car up.

Red fidgeted in the back seat. "Alright, Lizzie. I'll leave sweetheart. Just turn the car off."

Lizzie turned the car off and she watched him fiddle with his seatbelt again.

"It's not that hard to get off is it?"

"I'm not going to lie, Lizzie." He replied, finally getting it undone. "I'm a little nervous."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "You're nervous? Really? I find that hard to believe."

"I thought alcohol would help," he replied. "But trust me when I say, it doesn't."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he being serious? Or was this just him...being him.

"If you like her that much Red, just tell her." She faked a sort of light-hearted chuckled. "I can't believe I, of all people am giving encouragement to you, of all people."

"It is strange isn't it?" Red hummed.

"Quite unbelievable, yes."

"So you think I should tell her I have feelings for her?"

Lizzie swallowed because should he really? He should, she told herself. Of course he should. "Um. Yes.."

"How about-"

"Oh god," Lizzie interrupted, looking out the window. "You better get ready because she's- wait-" Lizzie paused and looked closer. "She has her gear, Red!"

"Oh would you look at that."

"I-what-" Lizzie gaped at him. "What is she doing?"

Linda strolled her suitcase behind her and opened up the car door, she leant into the car and reached into the backseat. Lizzie watched in confusion as Red took Linda's hand and kissed it.

"Until next time, Linda."

"It's been wonderful. Thank you for the hospitality." She pulled her hand back and smiled at Lizzie. "It was lovely to meet you, Elizabeth."

"Your leaving? So soon?"

"Oh yes. I must get back I have a hens party tomorrow with some of my girlfriends." She responded. "If you ever want to visit. Do come stay, I would love to get to know you more."

"Um, of course." Lizzie nodded, surprised at the turn of events.

"Good night," Linda left them and walked behind the car. Lizzie watched out the back window to see Linda hop into a black Sedan. With her lips still slightly parted she watched the car drive off.

She looked back at Red.

"What is going on?"


	2. Why?

This will have one more chap actually! This has a lot of dialogue in it-sorry! Thanks for reviews :D:D

Disclaimer: Don't own The Blacklist...

* * *

"What is going on?"

Red dipped his chin to his chest and tore his steady gaze away from the window. When his stare landed on a confused Lizzie, he shook his head slowly.

"I don't have the faintest clue."

"She just left!" Lizzie replied abruptly, staring back at him puzzled. "You just let her leave."

What was he doing? Was he mad? She waited patiently for an answer, a reason that he let a woman, who he clearly had feelings for, leave with nothing more than a kiss on the back of the hand.

"She had plans, Lizzie." He replied simply, as if it was the most obvious answer. He knew what she was thinking, and he knew he was going to have to correct her on her incorrect assumptions.

"I don't understand you," Lizzie huffed, turning back around in her seat. She didn't know what his problem was, and she didn't know what her problem was. Shouldn't she be pleased? Pleased that he didn't follow Linda inside and close the door behind him.

She wanted him to, though, take Linda home with him that is, because then it would stop her from developing any more feelings for him. If he was taken, if he had feelings for someone else, she would stop thinking about him in ways she shouldn't.

"What did you want me to do?" Red leaned forward in his seat, his eyes wincing as he did so. A dull thud irritated the back of his eyes. He needed some painkillers, or preferably a stronger drink and a good night of sleep.

"Usually, Red, when there's a woman staying at your house, who you have feelings for." She replied, lecturing him on a topic she didn't really have any expertise on. "You don't let them leave without saying anything."

"I have feelings for her?" He asked in that tone she hated to love. The endearing thing he did with his voice when he would laugh at her for saying something absurd. It should annoy her, it did annoy her, but it also made her bite back at him and she kind of enjoyed their back and forth.

"Yes!" Lizzie said, raising her voice and turning around to glare at him. She didn't like it at the moment though, not when it was about Linda. "Are you serious?"

"_You_ said I had feelings for her." Red replied calmly. "I can't quite recall saying I did."

"Oh, right." Lizzie nodded sarcastically as she restlessly rubbed the steering wheel with her thumbs. He pushed her buttons. When they were with others he did, when they were alone, he did.

"So you just flirt with her the two hours on the drive home, tell us she's beautiful, and then you take her to an after party?" She questioned. "And have her staying at your house?"

He smiled at her brightly, enjoying the way she counted each point with her fingers. But enjoying even more the way she seemed slightly jealous. He assumed it was jealously. She could just be tired, or genuinely annoyed he didn't take things with Linda further.

"That is very observant of you."

"Yes, well." Lizzie blinked her eyes away from him. "Ressler thought so to." She mumbled quickly. She needed to make sure he knew it wasn't just her who noticed it. Ressler was the one who had got the idea in her head anyway.

"Well why didn't you say?" His chuckle sounded loud and arrogant in the confined space of the car. "If Donald thinks so, it must be true."

Lizzie chose to ignore his comment, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as a yawn escaped. It was almost midnight now and they were still sitting in her car talking about Red and his apparent 'no feelings' There was no time for this. There was no time for conversations with Red at this time of night, his teasing side was high on the scale and she didn't have the stamina.

"I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you." She spun the heater dial up a notch so she didn't have to look at him. "I'm going to go home."

Red opened his mouth to speak because he knew she was annoyed with him, and he didn't particularly want that. He wanted to say something, something more serious but he wasn't sure what reaction he would receive, and the liquid courage theory had hit him yet. So, his mouth closed again.

Lizzie's hand rested over the gear stick. He still hadn't caught on to her hint that he should go home, or he had but he was ignoring it. She didn't mean to be rude when she said it, but sometimes she needed to be blunt with him.

"Are you going to get out?"

"I-." His teeth clamped shut and he worked his jaw like he often did. Lizzie hadn't worked out what that meant. Nervous, angry, tired? It was a habit of his she found hard to crack, among many others. Nervous didn't seem like the right one to use for a man like Red though, so she had it narrowed down to angry or tired.

"Good night, Lizzie."

Finally.

She watched through the rear view mirror as he shuffled across the seat, buttoned up the two mid buttons on his jacket, then open the back door.

"Night." She gave him a brief wave and decided to wait until he made it up the driveway before starting her car. He turned around to shut the door then walked casually up the driveway and into his house. As she reversed out from the park her eyes caught on the black fedora perched on the back seat. He didn't need it, surly. She would give it to him on Monday. Or just drop it in his letterbox and text him. She put the car in park, reached for his hat and hopped out. She could just drop it to him quickly. Pulling her coat tighter around her she power walked up his driveway.

She knocked once but there was no answer so she turned the handle, surprised he had left it open. She walked a small way down the hall way, about to call his name but stopping when she heard his voice.

"Linda, you don't understand."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the small lump forming in her throat. Was that whole act in the car just a show? Was Linda going to turn back up when she left?

They really didn't have to bother because she really didn't care.

"Yes, my feelings for her are strong, but they are also difficult."

Lizzie froze still.

Very unexpected.

"It's not as easy as that, you see, she wouldn't believe me."

"Quite right you are," his chuckle carried through the hallway and Lizzie quickly spun on her heels. She couldn't and wouldn't get caught in his house, listening in on his conversation. She kept the fedora tight in her grip and took small, quiet steps back down towards the front door.

"Linda, I'm going to have to leave it there."

Was his voice closer now?

Lizzie peeked over her shoulder, and saw him watching her. Before registering any emotion on his face she quickly turned back and grabbed the door handle. Maybe he didn't see her. Or maybe he could pretend he didn't see her.

"Lizzie.."

"I just dropped your hat off!" She called, not looking behind her and not dropping his hat. "Sorry for interrupting."

His hand still held the phone to his ear and in the silence Lizzie could hear Linda on the other end. She couldn't make out what she was saying but her voice was loud and joyful.

Linda's voice, however, came to an abrupt stop when Red ended the call.

The silence was deafening and drawn out, and Lizzie couldn't seem to move one foot in front of the other.

"Thank you." He glanced down at the fedora resting in her grip, nodding his thanks.

She quickly cleared her throat, a terrible habit that said nothing other than: 'I am nervous and uncomfortable.'

"Yeah, no, it's no problem."

"Lizzie, what you heard-"

"I didn't hear anything."

"You didn't hear anything?"

"No," She lied.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" He walked closer to her and he immediately noticed the small step she made back to distance herself from him.

"Because I was just dropping this off," she stretched out a rigid arm, handing him the hat and keeping her eyes firmly focused on the buttons of his shirt.

He allowed his fingers to brush over her knuckles as he took his fedora from her grip. "I didn't purposely leave it to lure you into my house, Lizzie."

"I didn't say you did." She responded, raising her gaze from their fingers, and taking another step back from him. "I will see you on Monday." Her hand quickly retracted to her side.

As he watched her turn away from him, his brow furrowed and he inwardly encouraged himself to take action. But only then, when her back was facing him, when he didn't have to deal with those blue eyes of hers, could he tell her.

"I was talking about you."

She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She knew he was talking about her.

"That you have complicated feelings for me?" Lizzie asked, carefully turning around. She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "What does that even mean?"

He smiled. "You said you didn't hear."

"Why were you talking to Linda about me?"

"I've known Linda for a very long time, Lizzie."

"You've known a lot of people for a long time."

"And I do not trust all of them."

Lizzie nodded, accepting his answer because she knew there were very few people he did trust. Strangely, she was on the short list of those he did. Unsure of what to reply and feeling more than uncomfortable as the confused tension, mixed with his cologne that she hadn't noticed before, circled around her in the hallway.

"Why do you think I spend most I mine time with you, Lizzie?"

She wasn't sure why he was asking but she could answer this. Easy. Her chin tilted up as she stared directly at him, confident in herself and her answer.

"To help lead me to the truth about my father, maybe my mother, and my life..because..you know all sorts of private things about my life. Things that I don't even know."

He frowned deeply. "Why do you think I come around to your house every Friday night, bringing wine, Lizzie? And taking you out, while pushing to get a smile from you. Or get you to talk about yourself to me?"

"I don't-" Lizzie swallowed, suddenly caught off guard. "I don't know-"

"Why do you think I call you for no other reason at all other than to say hello?"

"I don't know, Red!" Lizzie felt herself getting angry at him, his questioning putting her on edge.

Right hand clenched tightly at his side, Red grew frustrated at her answer. He told himself to not approach her, stopped himself from reaching out for her. To squeeze her hand and tell her that everything he wanted was her.

"I think you do know, Lizzie, but you don't want to hear it."

She needed a way out so as she glanced around, thinking, avoiding, her eyes landed on the half full wine glass sitting on the small table at the end of the hall.

"You've been drinking."

Red nodded, giving her a tight-lipped smile. "You should go home Lizzie. It's late."

She glanced at him briefly. "Your acting crazy, Red."

"Lizzie, go home." He tried again.

"Why would you have feelings for me?" She asked quietly, ignoring his orders but resting her hand back on the door handle so she could make a quick escape if needed.

"I have no control of my feelings." Red answered, his voice nearing on uneven. "I don't want to disappoint you, and I don't want to disappear because I can't keep them in tact." He continued. "But I don't want to make you feel awkward, Lizzie, in this situation if this isn't what you want to hear."

"Romantically?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with me?"

He smiled at her, a smile that told her he wished for her sake, that he didn't.

She swallowed, her limbs feeling loose and tingly. "Red..." Her insides twisted in discomfort and pleasure but mostly shock.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"I-" Her eyes scattered around, landing on him for less than a second then away again. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He responded, stepping closer to her his height suddenly profound. "But I am in love with you, Lizzie."

Her eyes followed his hand, as it lifted up to cup her cheek, the rough pad of his thumb brushing lightly down her skin. She felt her heart beat rapidly, he had never touched her like this. This wasn't hand holding, or a hug or a light touch on the back. She wasn't ready, she didn't think, for this, and she couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"I'm not enough for you, Lizzie." His voice was low and quiet. He found it easier to look at her after confronting her. Lizzie was looking at their shoes. "But I need to stay Lizzie, and work with you."

Her head nodded.

"And be here for you."

His thumb draw a line across her jaw line, but he refrained to go any further. This was respectful, and tender, and didn't have to mean anything she didn't want it to.

Lizzie tried to not to squirm, or flinch at his gentle touch. "Red?"

"Yes?"

"I need to go home."

He smiled, expecting it. His hand reluctantly drop from her cheek. "I'm sorry for keeping you."

"It's okay."

"I've scared you."

"A little." She admitted.

He moved away from her and turned on the porch light as she opened the front door. Before being able to offer to walk her down to her car she left quickly, not quite a jog but a steady walk away from his house. He rubbed his forehead, not sure what direction his night had taken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! :D Thank you a thousand times for the reviews! Hope this is okay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Blacklist.**

* * *

Pale skin was often said to describe someone who wasn't feeling well. As Lizzie stared blankly into the bathroom mirror she had concluded that her skin was abnormally pale. Her blue eyes were bright and glistening against her ghostly skin. It had nothing to do with it being Monday, and it most definitely had nothing to do with Red.

She shook her head desperately to get out of her current obsession zone. She'd been working herself up all weekend, replaying each moment of Friday night over and over. Picking at each part, wishing she had said some things instead of others. Visualising Red in her car, visualising Linda in her car, visualising Red telling her he loved her in his house. Remembering the way his thumb brushed her cheek, while the intoxicating scent of his cologne drove her completely insane. And the way she ran from his confession because quite frankly, it scared the hell out of her. The way she acted annoyed her, but the way he acted pushed her off the edge.

Her weak grip spun the cool water tap and she splashed water on her face. Each hand then lent on either side of the bathroom sink, she let her eyes fall close. Sleep had not been an option the past two nights, and she hadn't even bothered trying. It felt like she had a head cold. Her head was all clogged up and groggy.

She would call in sick.

After speaking for just under five minutes to Cooper, Lizzie had managed to get the day off. It helped when her voice did sound croaky from tiredness and she sniffed over the phone from her runny nose. Crying was something she hadn't expected to do but having no one to confide in, no one to get advice from was a hard realisation to deal with. Red recently had been the one she talked to over matters she needed to get off her chest. About Tom most specifically. But now she couldn't talk to him. Not when he was the one she needed to talk about.

He had called four times since Friday night but she couldn't bring herself to get up and answer his calls. He hadn't come over from what she knew. She spent a lot of time in her bedroom, in her bed and hiding under the covers, pretending it was the middle of the night not the middle of the day. She couldn't imagine what he would say if she had answered. Hearing his voice would be frightening, nerve-wracking, and before she could muster up enough confidence to talk to him she had to figure out what to say. The thought of him liking her romantically did make her smile and feel a little special if she was being honest. Red had a way of making her feel special, taking her out to dinner, lunch and talking to her as if she was the only important person in the room. Dembe didn't sit with them often which meant Red asked her personal questions about her childhood, her life, and with each silly story she told he would comment and nod, and his gaze would never deter from her. Even as they worked together early on, when she didn't understand who he was, and why she was the only one he could talk to, he made her feel special. He even called her special. Maybe it was because no one else did, not for a long time. Sam did. Tom pretended to. But each 'sweetheart' and each compliment that she pretended to not hear, made her feel important to him.

But the thought of him being in love with her is unexpected.

She trudged back into her room and threw herself on her bed, burying her face deep into her pillow and letting out a frustrated groan. She could never go back to work. She could never face him again.

* * *

"Where is Agent Keen?" Red asked as he strode into the post office, glancing over Cooper's shoulder to look through the window of Lizzie's empty office.

"She is not well," Cooper replied, watching Red closely as he comfortably took off his jacket and lay it over the back of a chair. "And won't be coming in today."

Red nodded his head, looking rather perplexed. A look he used to hide the worry he felt and the deep regret of letting Lizzie know.

"That's peculiar."

"Why do you say that?" Cooper questioned, his interest peaked and it was clear to Red Cooper was after a case.

"I was speaking to her just this morning and she sounded fine." Red took a seat in the chair his jacket was now draped over. "I wanted to talk to her about the next name on my list." His voice was light and completely unaffected by Lizzie's absence.

Cooper eye Red suspiciously before turning around to Ressler, who stood obediently beside his boss. Ressler cut his eyes to Cooper and gave a small shrug.

"Call Agent Keen."

* * *

Lizzie rode down the elevator with her arms crossed over her chest, thoroughly pissed off. Ressler was accusing of her faking her sickness, demanding her to get to work immediately and that Reddington needed to speak to her. Why was that not surprising? Could he not give her some much-needed space? She was glad she felt anger seeping through her though, because the other half of her was a bundle of nerves. Seeing Red while being ill prepared for the encounter was not how it was meant to go. She felt but most importantly looked like crap, because she didn't have the time to shower or do her make-up. Her hair thrown into the messiest of buns and to make matters worse, she couldn't find her pair of work shoes so the pair she wore were far too small and hurt her feet.

She exited, her eyes cast down as she made her way over to Cooper, Ressler, Aram and Red. Four men. She hated them all.

"Agent Keen," Cooper addressed and she looked up at him, not impressed. She was sick! Sort of. When she glanced at the other people with him she was surprised that Red was not there. Aram was looking at her with big eyes full of sympathy and Ressler was looking a tad bad for her as well. It just showed that she must really look bad.

Red wasn't there.

"Reddington told us he has talked to you just this morning and you seemed well."

"He didn't call me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lizzie nodded. "I would remember if he had called me. He hasn't. Where is he anyway?" She made a show of looking around even though he was the last person she wanted to see.

Cooper suddenly looked regretful. "I do apologise, Agent Keen. He left soon after and gave us the information."

Lizzie blinked, unsure of why Red had sent her to work if he wasn't even going to be there. How did he know she wasn't sick? At least the other three men watching her did seem genuinely sorry. Now she was here though, she wasn't interested in going home, where she would just sit and work herself up into a another frenzy. And if Red wasn't here, well, good. Because she couldn't focus with him being present.

"So, who did he give us?"

* * *

Lizzie arrived home early from work because Cooper needed her to go find Red and ask him something about the case. She agreed happily even though she wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She wasn't ready to speak to him but she knew it was unfair to ignore him for any longer than she already had.

After a glass of wine she would ring him. That was her smart plan that took a little over three days to come up with. She hadn't got as far as deciding what to say yet, but she was hoping that would come by itself.

There was no need to bother gaining the courage to ring him, because the knock on her door could be only from one person. Thanking god she had showered at least, and though she was only dressed in tight black jeans and a baggy t-shirt, it could have been worse. She wiped her palms frantically down the thighs of her jeans as she got closer to her door.

When she opened it her gaze was low and she was confronted with his black dress shoes. They were nicely polished and interesting enough to keep looking at them for a while longer. Then, they shifted uncomfortably and her gaze snapped up to his face. A small, sheepish smile spread on him, one she had never seen before.

"Hi." She found it near impossible to hold his gaze, her eyes slipping to over his shoulder where Dembe stood by the door of his car.

"Can we talk?" He asked, waiting for an answer so he could give Dembe the signal to leave.

"Sure, yes." She nodded. "About the case?" She added, immediately regretting doing so.

Red waved to Dembe who nodded and hopped back inside the car, driving off down the road. Lizzie felt her stomach sink further because now they really were alone. She opened her door wider and step aside, letting him walk past her.

"Of course the case." His cheery voice sounded fake, about as fake as the smile he gave her as she lead him through to the living room. He looked around the space of the room and chose the single-seater which made her feel a little more at ease. She wouldn't have to sit next to him. Watching him sit down and brush some invisible lint off his jacket, his face tilted up to look at her. "What did you need to know?"

She almost gaped at his innocent, questioning face. The ability he had to just slip on a new, comfortable mask that acted as if nothing had happened between them. The ability he had to make it feel like she was the one who had opened up to him, and that he had absolutely nothing to feel awkward about.

"That.." She sat on the sofa opposite him, sitting on her hands to stop her fidgeting. "How do you know you have the right guy? He's done a lot for charity over the past ten years and his records are completely clean."

He observed her carefully, a small amount of pain and maybe embarrassment settling low in his stomach. In a way, in a dream scenario he was to arrive here and she was meant to tell him she felt something for him. He was meant to finally be able to reach out for her and touch her and tell her things. Tell her things she did that he was so very fond of. Instead, reality was in full motion and she seemed very eager to ignore it. As hard as that was to take, he wouldn't argue.

"It's just a charade, Lizzie." He replied cooly. "People do all sorts of things to make them look like a good Samaritan. Behind the scenes is a whole different story. He's the guy. We just need to catch him in the act."

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded, the tension in the air was so thick she wished her sofa would swallow her up then spit her out as a woman who had no trouble dealing with men. Men like Red. "Of course. Cooper was just wary that's all."

He nodded and stood from his seat. He nodded again to her as if he was about to leave, then he turned on his heel and started taking steps towards the hallway.

"Why did you tell them I wasn't sick?"

"Were you?" He asked, at a halt by the doorway but not making any move to turn around.

"No, but you didn't know that."

"My feelings for you don't change anything." He replied, this time turning around. His face was so calm and serious. "You still need to go to work, Lizzie."

"I was going to go," she said defensively, pulling her hands out from under her highs and wringing them together. "I just needed space."

"From me, not your work. That's why I left."

"You came here."

She had a good point there. Coming into her home wasn't giving her space at all. He took a deep breath which sounded loud in the quietness of her home and as he let it out he made his way out of the living room, with all intentions to leave.

"You can't just walk away." Lizzie found herself saying as she lifted herself off the couch to follow him. "You need to-"

"I need to what?" He asked abruptly, turning around carefully, his forehead wrinkling. "I've told you, Lizzie."

"You need to I don't know-" She shook her head, blaming him for her own faults. "What am I meant to do with that?" Her voice came out weak and desperate and she hated how she needed his help.

"I shouldn't have told you."

Conflicted, she lightly kicked the doorway with her sock covered foot. "I don't know."

Red's hand leant against the wall and she glanced at the back of his hand. The veins and the fine hairs she had never noticed before. She had never looked at him closely enough. She imagined holding his hand again, whenever she wanted to. She imagined his hand cupping her cheek again and the way his thumb brushes her skin so tenderly that it warmed her whole body. She thought about him touching her skin in places that she would never have thought possible coming from him. Her body slightly weakened and she rested her hand on her hip, gripped her shirt tightly.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Red spoke gently, making sure she knew he was here for her. To care for her no matter what she felt for him. "Call me, Lizzie. If you need anything work related."

"What if it's not work related?"

"Call me if you need anything," he corrected himself, giving her a more open smile. He opened her front door while shuffling in his pocket to retrieve his phone so he could call Dembe.

Lizzie bit her bottom lip, watching the man who four days ago she was wishing had paid more attention to her. Where she was jealous of the way he acted with Linda. Now it was happening, what she wanted, she shied away from him, the feelings he shared with her far too strong for her to process.

When she knew he was about to leave she addressed him. "Red.."

"Don't feel obliged to explain." He told her softly. "You don't need to say anything."

"I'm scared." She replied quietly, not wanting him to leave her yet. "Because it does change everything."

"Only if we let it," he responded, pocketing his phone again because he sensed from the way she leaned closer that she needed to talk still. "And we don't have to. Just tell me not to." He smiled before adding, "I can act very well."

He was attempting to make her laugh but her head shook slightly, and as the hair fell across her eyes he reached out without thinking to carefully brush it away. She didn't flinch but her eyes followed his hand, like every other time he did it. Once out of her eyes his hand stilled on her cheek, and now that his fingers were resting on her softness again he couldn't pull his hand away.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Lizzie."

She tried to understand and decode the feelings racing through her as she listened to him, as the back of his fingers lay on her heated cheek. She liked him. It came clear to her the moment she started taking note of the way she smiled when he spoke to her about something so off topic, or the way she would freeze slightly when his hand would first rest on her lower back, or when at nights her thoughts started drifting to him and wondering what he would be doing at the exact moment she was laying in bed. She often wondered if he was thinking of her, and in what way.

She smiled at her thoughts and Red could feel the lift of her cheek under his fingers. His hand moved away only so he could see her smile before she let it disappear.

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned from him and rested against the wall. Leaning her back against it, something within her was pushing at her to speak up. Something a little more fierce overtook the butterflies in her belly. And remembering his words from Friday, she spoke.

"Why do you think I willingly go out with you every Friday night?"

His expression immediately changed to something that looked a little on edge. She waited a beat but his expression didn't change. She had put him on edge and it felt good because he did the same to her.

"And why do you think after every night out I accept your invitation for a drink?"

"Lizzie," he warned, his tone skeptical because he was not prepared to have her tease him like this.

The hand he had resting at his side dug into his pocket and Lizzie could see his fingers fidgeting under the fabric. It was a strange sight to see. Red had been so different with her on Friday and now. So much more hesitant about his actions and words. He even stood a little more restlessly, a nervous energy surrounding him.

"I think about you a lot." She smiled shyly, her lips parting ever so slightly at her own honesty. Her eyes lifted to his heated gaze, the only part of him that remained still and on her.

"What do you think about?"

He was curious now and perhaps a little hopeful. Easing his skeptical mind is what she should do, but the nervousness she had around him earlier came back in full force. Telling him what she thought about him would certainly change everything. Would he kiss her? And hold her and take her to her bedroom? God, she should have had more wine. She swallowed thickly, in the back of her mind wishing Dembe would come and knock on her door so Red would leave. The hallway stayed silent though, and she was sure he hadn't even text Dembe.

So, being frustrating like he often was with her, she replied carefully.

"What do you think I think about?"

He chuckled then, and hung his head back a little in grief. His eyes shone with amusement as he looked back at her and he shook his head.

"I'm not a mind reader, sweetheart."

That was a pity, Lizzie thought because it would be very helpful right at this moment.

"This is hard for me, you know."

"I know," he nodded. "Should I leave?"

"No," Lizzie shook her head, taking a step backwards, planning on moving their conversation into the living room, and hoping he would follow her. He didn't. He remained firmly planted to the ground by the front door.

"Are you coming?"

"No, not if i have to leave again tonight." He told her, pressuring her a tad but leaving the decision in her hands.

Her eyes widened at his comment and her mind quickly went awol, wondering if her room was tidy and wondering if she had shaved her legs yesterday or not. She wasn't sure why her thoughts were going off course to something a lot more physical when he hadn't even hinted at it. But if he didn't plan on leaving? Surly that was enough of a suggestion. Her heart was beating against her chest rapidly and she hoped to god he couldn't hear it because it was ringing loudly in her ears.

"You can stay."

"Are you sure?"

No.

"Yes."

He followed her closely and when she sat down on the two person sofa he sat down next to her. They both looked straight forward, each keeping to their side of the couch and making sure not to make any physical contact.

Lizzie cleared her throat in the awkward silence. "Would you like a drink?"

"Let me get it," Red replied, standing up before she could object. "Would you like more wine?"

Lizzie stared down at her half empty glass and she mused that he should grab the second bottle out of the cupboard and they could just have one each. She nodded instead and reached for her glass to down it quickly before he topped it up.

Listening to him rustle around in her kitchen gave her enough time to collect herself. She tucked away a few strands of hair and pulled on the shirt she was wearing trying desperately to rid of the unwelcome wrinkles. When Red sat down and refilled her glass, Lizzie found herself openly staring at him. Passing her the glass she smiled her thanks but placed it on the small table in front of them.

There was something so comforting about him as he sat down again. The way his lips paused on the rim of the glass before her took a sip. How he purposely avoided her even though it was obvious she was watching him. Was she falling in love with him right now? At this very moment? Or was she already? She became overwhelmed with her feelings, suddenly aching to reach out to him and curl in his chest, with his strong arms wrapping around her. She wanted to lay with him, by his side and have him hold her and keep her warm.

"A very small part of me Lizzie, the only decent part of me, is hoping you will tell me you don't feel the same." He turned to look at her, interrupting her wandering thoughts. "But the majority of me, the selfish side wants nothing more than you. And for you to feel the same."

Lizzie's knees twitched as she listened. The sweetness of his words pulling on her heart strings. She inched closer to him on the sofa, just crossing the line that separated them.

"Well," She kept her voice steady. "Unfortunately for the small part of you, Red." She stared at the buttons of his shirt. "I feel the same."

* * *

His heart suddenly thumped an irregular beat as she brushed her lips across his, very quickly, too quickly. Her hand rested innocently on his knee, and when her forehead rested against his, his swallows became loud and more frequent.

"I'm feeling like I can barely breathe," he commented quietly, his hands still by his side, afraid to reach out and touch her.

His breath blew lightly on her lips, tingly her entire body, her body which enjoyed the shiver that ran down her back. She had to, with all her stamina, resist the pull to brush her lips across his again. Not yet anyway.

She bumped her forehead lightly with his. "Touch me."

His body tensed.

"Red.."

"Are you sure?" He leaned back from her. "Lizzie, are you one hundred percent sure?"

She nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "Yeah."

Very carefully, Red leaned into her, his lips lingering close to hers as he watched the flutter of her eyelids as they closed, expecting him to kiss her. The relaxed look on her face was beautiful, she was beautiful and he shook his head slightly in astonishment as he leaned in closer. Not quite believing this moment was real.

"You're crazy." He whispered brushing her lips with his. "You're so crazy, Lizzie."

She smiled against his lips, feeling his hand finally come to rest on her hip. She ran her hand up his thigh, leaving it to lay dangerously close to the zip of his pants. When she opened her mouth to his she leaned closer, allowing him to deepen it, the feeling of his tongue pushing its way into her mouth, sliding over hers, made her grip her hand and squeeze his pants. Her heart was still loud in in ears, but their loud breathing mixing together was so nice to hear.

His thumb brushed under her t-shirt but before he moved his hand underneath he rubbed his hand over her shirt. "Is this alright?"

She removed her lips from his cheek just before she started to pepper him with kisses. She looked up at him, her lips a little swollen and her cheeks flushed. She felt a little light-headed now but want filled her when she thought about the fact they were still fully clothed. She smiled at him again, and fell into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She felt so close to him.

"Keep going," She said quietly into his ear, encouraging him on. "Because I think I love you."

His hands slipped up her shirt immediately at her words and stroked over her warm skin, running over her stomach making her muscles quiver. He heard her moan quietly and he brushed his thumb just under the edge of her bra. "I don't want to ever let you go." He spoke into her ear. "Lizzie."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she just pulled him closer, eagering on his hands to touch her more. "I don't even know what to say to that," she breathed out. "Please don't stop though."

* * *

THE END!


End file.
